


City of the Dead

by GatewayMidnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatewayMidnight/pseuds/GatewayMidnight
Summary: The city of Gioc was cursed. How is a vintner's daughter supposed to fix it?





	1. Prologue - The Curse

Gioc once a prosperous city of trade with numerous neighbours and Alliances. Rolling green hills hugged city walls, small farms littering the fields of the town in return for protection. The city had once been the place people would turn to for work; wine yards, mines, forges and even Stables always hiring, forever expanding. The people who lived there were cheerful, the security and safety of the town left residents free of worry.

However, now, the city barely stood. Appearing ready to crumble but never quite reaching the Tipping Point. The Fields stood barren, unused, unneeded. The twisting streets were drab the remains in use. The town occupants, gloomy and depressed, nearly went through the motions of their days, unable to find the lost joy, trapped in the cursed City.

The aforementioned Curse has been placed upon the town nearly 230 years prior when the King of Gioc broke off his betrothal to a neighbouring kingdoms princess.

Though the neighbouring kingdoms name has been since forgotten uncursed cities and Kingdoms. The story is well known. Often referred to as the Tale of the Undead.

Before the placement of the curse. The kingdom was enraged by the refusal of the princess. The insult was taken personally by all the cities Nobles alongside the royals. They had swiftly raised and army in declared war upon the kingdom of Gioc. The kingdom suffered a humiliating defeat, the armies of Gioc were much larger. The battle barely lasted a day.

This incensed the warmongering king of Kingdom. In his rage he sent out numerous scouts to find a way of ridding himself of the shadow of Gioc. The decade passed with no success for the vengeful King. The king of Gioc felt secure in the belief that the enraged king was no threat to his Kingdom.

And so, king of Gioc, let his guard down.

In the many unwatched years the mad King plotted. After all his armies failed, he felt he could not trust his soldiers. In his insanity, the mad King turned to magic. Though many Charlatans went to the Kingdom in hopes of duping the King, eventually a true sorcerer offered his services.

Blinded by his obsession and desire for revenge, the mad King, did not care for the effect the sorcerer may have upon his own Kingdom. He was unable to see beyond his wish for revenge, the sorcerers payment was to be the blood of an innocent wronged. The king offered his daughter. Much to the princesses despair.

The Sorcerer declared the princess acceptable payment, with the promise of receiving the Kings daughter the Sorcerer left to cast The Curse upon the kingdom of Gioc.

Thus, the downfall of the two kingdoms began.

The curse was brutal, and hit the kingdom of Gioc unexpected and unprepared. The curse was unique to the particular sorcerer, one of his own creations. Anyone inside the walls of Gioc died within hours of the curses placement. Within a day the whole Kingdom was decimated. However that was not the end of the suffering of the people of Gioc. The day after the curses placement the Kingdom reanimated, trapped inside unbreathing shells of their former bodies. Those who tried to run for help horrified the townspeople as any who stepped outside the walls of Gioc were cursed to turn to dust.

Pleased with his work, the source of a turn to his employer. Upon his arrival in the Kingdom the Sorcerer was enraged to find that his payment had run away. In her despair at her situation the princess had fled. Furious the Sorcerer slaughtered the King. Using his life as payment. The sorcerers indignation what is employers incapability of being able to contain his payment for a mere few hours led him to the King of Gioc. The King of Gioc was given hope the Curse could be broken, though there were many conditions to break it.


	2. Chapter 1

Sonte sprinted across the flat Plains of Petram. Tunia shifted upon the mares back, she pushing herself up in her stirrups, standing slightly from the saddle. No matter how many times she rode Sonte along this particular trail, the view was always spectacular. The slight wind resistance that Tunia's raised body provided didn't slow down the stone-grey dapple even a little, no challenge to the feisty mare, as she thundered powerfully down the worn dirt road that lead home. Her family cottage sat centred upon the rolling green hills ahead, surrounded by the vineyards that stretched for what seemed to be miles around, adding a splash a vibrant colour to the green and grey backdrop that is her home.

Her father, Mon, was a vintner. His wines were well sought after, the unaged bottles sold just as well as the aged vintages. This means Tunia's father was one of the biggest employers in the plains of Petram, where good paying work is sparse and ridiculously hard to find. Mon's workforce was large, being a soft hearted man, he had trouble sending people away. Specifically those who appeared to be down on their luck. Which in Petram was almost everyone. 

Mon's delivery Force was 20 people large which included her. Tunia and Sonte did personal deliveries, her father that claimed that it was good for appearances if she was part of the workforce that delivered to the Nobles and royalty. And Tunia had to admit at the Nobles were always begrudgingly impressed with such a consistent personal service. She supposed it made them feel like valued customers, despite them be prepared to complain at the slightest inconvenience. 

Tunia and Sonte quickly soared through the gates of home. Tunia was glad to finally be home it has been a long trip from the Dead Forest of Ignis. Why King Ardor had chosen to build holiday chalet in such a bleak forest was beyond her. However the the fees for a delivery so far made the six-week trip worth it. Junior would personally only see a quarter of the coins she was given by the King as payment. The rest would go on the wages of other staff and towards her families fortune.

Tunia trotted Sonte to her stable, waving at her mother she passed by. Circling to the back of the large cottage, and past the staff lodging Tunia came up on the stables. Swiftly, she slid off Sonte, and removed her saddle. The mare shook in delight of having the leather and Cotton removed from her back. Tunia laughed at the mares antics. She patted the mare on her withers, having loosely tied her to the barn, as she passed to fetch the grooming equipment and a bucket of grain.

Upon her return, Tunia saw her father, Mon, standing by Sonte scratching what appeared to be today's perfect spot. Tunia set the grain down out of Sonte's reach. The mare was still too hot to feed, so she ignored the mare's lustful look at the food, dodged halfhearted kick in her direction caused by the lack of reachable food. Tunia walked over to her father. Mon greeted his daughter with a smile and, despite his willowy figure, a bone crushing hug.

" Tunia" her father's broad accent boomed in her ear

" Father" Tunia laughed back enthusiastically returning the hug.

"It is great to see you home again Tunia" Mon chuckled " But I am afraid I have need of your delivery services again"

Tunia rolled her eyes, it wasn't uncommon for her to be sent on deliveries soon after such long trips "one of my local regulars wanting more vintage?" 

Tunia was often requested by the local Nobles as a delivery person for their vintage. She suspected that a few of them wanted her hand, for a portion of her fathers business and income. A small vain part of her brain hoped that perhaps a small part of their desire for her was due to her looks.

Mons face took on a sheepish look "Aether, actually"

"Aether" Tunia exclaimed " that's over a 2-week trip"

" Queen Coelum sent a Raven requesting over two dozen bottles" Mon sympathetically sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tunia huffed, the Virgin Queen. She rarely ordered vintage from her father preferring to spend her 'charity' in Ignis.

" Tunia" a warning tone was in her father's voice "She is an important-"

" I know father" Tunia tonelessly cut in, she may not like the job given to her but she would not argue with her father "When do I leave?"

Mon sighed, running his hands through greying hair "Sweetheart" he implored " I know you hate going to Aether but you were personally requested by the Queen"

Tunia pushed Sonte's bucket of grain towards the fidgeting horse, the mare immediately started to eat, crunching noisily. Scratching the base of the mares neck Tunia nodded " when does she want her wine?" 

Mon smiled at his daughter " you have a week before you need to leave"

Tunia nodded " her palace in North Altum, I assume?"

"Nay, you'll be delivering to her Lodge in South Altum"

Tunia laughed "easy delivery location then, who can miss a golden House?"

Chuckling, Mon walked away, waving as he left to prepare the order. Tunia felt a rough shove from behind, her impatient, greedy mare had finished with her grain, and was clearly seeking some entertainment. 

Tunia give the mare a quick scratch between the ears and sighed. "We are in for a nightmare soon, Sonte"


End file.
